izizfandomcom-20200214-history
Teratons
Intro ''' many pregnant women are not aware of the harmful diseases that can effect them and the developing fetus '''rubella -Rubella spreads when people breathe in virus-infected fluid, such as the droplets sprayed into the air when a person with rubella sneezes or coughs, or share food or drink with someone who's infected, It also can pass through a pregnant woman's bloodstream to infect her unborn child. -Children who are infected with rubella before birth are at risk for growth problems; intellectual disability; defects of the heart and eyes; deafness; and liver, spleen, and bone marrow problems. -Rubella in a pregnant woman can cause congenital rubella syndrome, with potentially devastating consequences for the developing fetus -Rubella can be prevented by the rubella vaccine. Widespread immunization against rubella is critical to controlling the spread of the disease, thereby preventing birth defects caused by congenital rubella syndrome. -Pregnant women who are not immune should avoid anyone who has the illness and should be vaccinated after delivery so that they will be immune during any future pregnancies signs and symptoms -Rubella infection may begin with 1-2 days of mild fever (99-100°F, 37.2–37.8°C) -swollen, tender lymph nodes -A rash then begins on the face and spreads downward AIDS ''' -AIDS is a disease that destroys the immune system -half of prenatal AIDS babies die by 1 year of age and 90% by age 3 -AIDS progresses rapidly in infants -the virus can also cases brain damage, seizures -by 6 months weight loss, diarrhea and respiratory illnesses -a delay in cognitive and motor development '''Measles -highly contagious respiratory infection that's caused by a virus -the virus causes a total-body skin rash and flu-like symptoms, including a fever, cough, and runny nose - Measles is highly contagious — 90% of people who haven't been vaccinated for measles will get it if they are near an infected person -measles does not appear to cause birth defects in the baby if contracted during pregnancy, though you may possibly be at an increased risk of miscarriage or premature labor and , stillbirth -If you're pregnant and you think you've come into contact with someone with measles and you know you're not immune, you should see your GP immediately -Your GP may treat you with human normal immunoglobulin (HNIG). This may reduce the severity of your measles -Infants are generally protected from measles for 6 months after birth due to immunity passed on by their mothers -'Signs and Symptoms ' -full-body rash -high fever -Koplik's spots, small red spots with blue-white centers that appear inside the mouth. -The measles rash breaks out 3-5 days after symptoms start ''citations '' 1. Barron, S. A. (Ed.). (2015, January). Rubella (German measles). Retrieved February 21, 2017, from http://kidshealth.org/en/parents/german-measles.html 2. Can measles harm my baby during pregnancy? - Health questions. (2015, October 17). Retrieved February 25, 2017, from http://www.nhs.uk/chq/pages/1105.aspx?categoryid=54&subcategoryid=137 3.Pregnancy & Childbirth. (n.d.). Retrieved March 01, 2017, from https://www.aids.gov/hiv-aids-basics/prevention/reduce-your-risk/pregnancy-and-childbirth/ 4.HIV & women - Pregnancy and birth. (n.d.). Retrieved March 01, 2017, from http://www.aidsmap.com/Pregnancy-and-birth/page/1550310/